


Clocking out

by LiamNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Rabbit Miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamNL/pseuds/LiamNL
Summary: Based upon a discussion post on @gale-of-the-nomads their blog about Bunnix meeting either herself or other miraculous users in the burrow if it was like a fixed moment in time.Just FYI this was written almost a year ago on my Tumblr page and I just decided to upload it here as well cause why not.
Kudos: 4





	Clocking out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penguinnomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinnomad/gifts).



Yelling “Burrow” Alix, now Bunnix activated her special power. Fluff had alerted her to something upsetting the timeline and thus she picked up arms again to set it all straight.

As she stepped through the time portal she glanced around and found another Bunnix walking grumpily out of one of the time windows. “Hey me, how are you doing? Anything interesting happen on your trip?”. The other Bunnix just groaned and proceeded to lament about: “How can two teenager cause the end of the world so often?”. Though it is surprising how many timelines these two dorks can ruin by finding out before the time is right.

Nodding in understanding and looking after the other Bunnix, Alix prepared to find the moment she was supposed to fix. As she was scrolling through another Bunnix came out of a window with a box in her hands. Several others quickly came in from the other windows and quickly gathered around the box. The box was opened and inside were several croissants. Within seconds the box was empty and all the different Bunnixes returned to their tasks or their proper places in time.

Having finally found the time she should be looking at she proceeded to skip through to find the cause of the problem. Another public reveal for Adrien causing his father to take his ring. As she was looking through another Bunny Miraculous user came up on her side. ‘White Rabbit’ this one called themselves. Supposedly they came from about 50 years in to the future, but due to linguistic changes it was hard to communicate with different users. 

Happily munching on one of the stray croissants (where did he get that? There were only Bunixes when the box came in). And peering in, possibly to learn something about the past Ladybug and Black Cat users. He gazed for a moment longer and then turned to either his own task or to return to his own time.

Having scrolled through the time and starting to formulate a plan of attack to avert another catastrophe (damn you Adrien and your cat puns). Bunnix set up the window for her desired moment en went through.

(One slight shift in the timeline later)

After rooting through back alleys and setting up a cascade of events that would lead to Adrien keeping his secret Bunnix finally came back in to the Burrow. Moving around to another window to check if her changes had the desired effect and nodding to herself when it all seemed to work out (for now) she turned the speed up to find the moment she left and return home. 

Whilst she was tiredly scrolling for her own moment of departure several other Bunny miraculous users were gathered in the center of the burrow for an attempt at communication (even though many of them spoke vastly different languages). Though apparently one of the future users had brought along a translation gadget to facilitate the meeting. Usual topics for these meetings were on the nature of time, general history, and of course dumb stories about the other miraculous users. Past, present and future (relatively speaking). One of the past African Bunny users was regaling them about the antics of the Tiger of their time, and how they almost single-handedly hunted a species to extinction. Till the Guardians stepped in to curtail his hunting habits.

Having finally found her moment in time through some frantic scrolling (sometimes the others were just a bit too loud or long winded for her tastes, though future her might attend one of these sometime). She stepped through to her apartment, called off her transformation and promptly fell face first in to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all folks! (I know the pig says it but dammit this made me think of bugs bunny). I got really tired of writing out bunnix for every single iteration of the character appearing. Hope y’all enjoyed this. And I hope to writing a chapter for one of my fics or finishing the first chapters I have half written sometime soon. (Note this part was in the original post and does not represent the creator or this work of this moment in time)
> 
> Just uploading some of my older oneshots and bullshit on AO3 that were actual "stories" hiding amongst all the concept posts. I might start writing some stuff again, but that is a big if.


End file.
